gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DocVinewood
A little help Hello, friend! I think you can help me.There's new facial expressions and actions in Snapmatic on Next Gen.Can you capture all expressions and actions of each character(except Online) and upload them to Snapmatic page?I don't have Next Gen,maybe you do have!--LeoBykov (talk) 21:57, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Didn't notice the rest of the changes to Leroy's. smurfy (coms) 23:37, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Enhanced version vehicle images I agree my Tractor images weren't great, I stopped uploading after that one because I wasn't happy with the lighting on most of my shots, being rushed in the limited access time i get on PS4. Hopefully will get some better ones shortly. smurfy (coms) 21:21, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Cheetah Hey man can you get a nice picture for the infobox of the Cheetah? Ty bro. 11:08, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, I didn't know he was good at images too. 20:38, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Image There obivously is an error here, i''' DID''' put a lisence on it, i actually stopped for a minute to see if i had put one on. I have told Rain and Andre this, and Rain doesn't believe me. (talk) 20:30, December 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Infoboxes Done. 20:58, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Wow What were you waiting for to make a request? :P You need to contact the staff to vote. Here's a list of those who will respond *Tom *Ilan *VaultBoy *Smashbro *Leo *CJ Jr. And good luck. 13:38, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Vote I'd be happy to vote for you, but i'm unsure if i can vote, because i'm not a patroller or anything. If i can, can you tell me how i can vote? Thanks (talk) 15:24, December 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Done! You deserve it man! ( ) 23:34, December 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Patroller Hey Doc I've been offline recently but I was notified about your message via email. I'll take a look and vote. Leo68 (talk) 00:55, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Now that I'm back, I've posted to the RfP page that you should be granted Patroller rights, and I'll talk to the Bureaucrats. I'd say you're almost certain to be promoted. Congratulations. Leo68 (talk) 17:01, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year!!! (talk) 12:31, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats, you're now a patroller. Tom Talk 22:27, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Doc! Anything I need, I can talk to you :) Next patroller should be Smurfynz! (talk) 22:32, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Well done. Ask me, SmashBro or Rain if you need help. Leo68 (talk) 03:43, January 5, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hey, congrats on the promotion. I've just made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Doc, could you vote here? Thanks :P (talk) 15:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Staff Pic You need to pick a staff photo for your image on the Staff page. It needs to be any artwork from any GTA (basically, the same type of image as the other staff photos). Get back to me when you think of one. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:15, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I changed your name to start appearing orange but it generally takes a while to take effect. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:21, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Good to see your's and Smurfynz's names are orange now. Anyway, I'm afraid I need you to choose a different staff pic because I can't get yours to fit in the box unfortunately. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:08, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Mapping question for you and Thegtaseeker96 As our resident mappers... See my question here. It's bugging me. I wish the devs had programmed them all properly so they affected the HUD display immediately. Cox Way does. smurfy (coms) 08:44, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Subway cart Hey Doc, I just added the merge template to the Subway Cart article because there is a section about the trains in the Subway in GTA IV article, I think it's debatable whether we should keep the article or not. (talk) 19:24, January 14, 2015 (UTC) : Agreed, you're not wrong on that, Subway for stations, tracks and everything else, Car for the train itself. (talk) 21:35, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Little Portola Can you give your opinion here? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 00:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism He's been blocked for two months for spamming my user page, so we'll get some peace there. SJWalker (talk) 01:06, January 17, 2015 (UTC) 558050 beat me to it too. Tom's going to get two of the same message now. No matter, it's been dealt with :) SJWalker (talk) 01:14, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Image policy howto Can you please have a read and add any suggestions for improvements to the suggestion section. smurfy (coms) 02:09, January 17, 2015 (UTC) RfP I've decided to apply for admin rights as Tom applies for bureaucrat rights. Can you drop by and vote? Leo68 (talk) 21:51, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey, i sent in for promotion, could you vote? Thanks (talk) 14:08, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I applied myself to become a patroller, could you please vote? Thanks! 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Infobox safehouse Hey Doc, thanks for adding three more infoboxes, it is kinda tiring to do all that alone, thanks :) (talk) 12:32, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks so much. Also, if I didn't already congratulate you, I'd like to say congratulations on becoming a patroller. You really deserved it! ( ) 17:37, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RfP Can you check out Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Meinmacht Yeah, no other evidence on the building to suggest it's a Meinmacht office or distribution warehouse or anything though. Oh well. smurfy (coms) 22:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC)